When manufacturing integrated circuit (IC) devices, a laser beam may be used during the manufacturing process to inspect media used in IC fabrication for defects. Generally, a laser beam is a highly coherent beam of radiation. Laser beams may be used to generate an image of the media under inspection. An object with a rough surface (e.g., media used in IC fabrication), when illuminated by a laser beam, may exhibit a speckled appearance. This speckled appearance may cause the media image to appear noisy and distorted. Hence, the presence of speckle in the inspection image may result in an ineffective inspection process. To this end, reducing the amount of speckle encountered in the inspection process may be essential to the effectiveness of the inspection process.